This Phase I study aims to begin the development of the Hispanic Family Assessment Inventory (HFAI). Recent NIH supported research of the PI has been successful in the development of new instruments to measure culturally based stress in adults and adolescents (i.e., Hispanic Stress Inventory-Adolescent Version; Cervantes et. al., 2011), however, research on the development of culturally relevant family based instruments that take the acculturative process, family dynamics and outcome measures related to stress and resiliency in Hispanic families remain an area of much needed research (National Research Council, 2006). The proposed study will begin to fill this gap in knowledge by validating important domains of family resilience and strength that can then serve as an aide in the diagnostic and treatment planning process to improve family behavioral outcomes. This study includes the recruitment of n=60 Hispanic families. Data will be collected in both Los Angeles and Miami to ensure a representation of a wide range of sub ethnic and racial Hispanic families. A qualitative interview protocol will be used to identify areas of culturally relevant family resilience and family functioning factors. Responses from the qualitative interviews will serve as the basis for developing items for the HFAI. These items will then be tested and standardized in a Phase II study of over n=1,000 Hispanic family members. The HFAI will be widely distributed and marketed to health, mental health, school counselors and researchers.